Veneno
by SENAEE
Summary: los asecinos son muy meticulosos en su trabajo, y sieno embajadores de la muerte comparten paciencia y auqe tarde o temprano, a todos les llega la hora, mas a un a los que se burlan de ella LIME no -lemon


Todo habia salido deacuerdo al pan, el inpector ya hacia persiuiendo desesperadamente su cebo mientras el se retiraba eleantemente fuera de la escena del crimen, revisaba la jolla n sus manos, esperaba que fuera aquella que buscaban tanto, la anciada pandor, y había buenos indicios de que fuese esa, corrió por los pasillos, la oscuridad de la noche era tal que ni su traje blanco podría verse en ella, la luna eclipsaría al sol pronto, un espectáculo hermosos sin duda.

Salto con al vacío, disfrutando la caída libre antes de activar sus dispositivo de vuelo y salir limpiamente del lugar, debía de proyectar la joya con la luz de la luna, pero sería en otra ocasión ya que en ese momento debía de salir de ahi para llegar a tiempo con Aoko, prometió que verían el eclipse juntos. De pronto aquella sensación de ser perseguido o alarmo, esquivando apenas un dardo dirigido a él.

**_siempre alerta… mejor que el anterior_** Kid encaro a su atacante, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron.

**_creo que has envejecido, spider_** dijo altanero, mirando alrededor ara identificar el escenario que había montado aquel asesino. Aquellos ojos rojos se enfocaban fijamente en el con aquella sonrisa retorcida.

**_tal vez, pero Hakuba no está aquí para ayudarte_** de repente una finas hebras lo atraparon, suficientemente fuertes como para destruir su aeroplano, pero igualmente gentiles como para no cortar su piel **_divirtámonos un poco…_ **lo tomo con fuerza del mentón, Kid sabía que cada ataque de sus parte era fatal, debía alejarse de él, de inmediato!

* * *

Shinishi caminaba por las calles, escucho en las noticias lo que Kaito Kid había hecho algo extraño ya que operaba siempre en luna llena, seria algún impostor, como fuera, se encontraba a kilómetros de ahí. Miro su reloj, había pasado algunas horas desde que había ingerido la nueva droga para regresarlo a la normalidad, debía ser precavido, ya que su escusa fue haber pasado la noche con el club de detectives sin siquiera convocarlos, esperaba que no llamaran a los chicos si no estaría en graves problemas, suspiro resignado, tener doble vida era pesado, miro dentro de la mochila que llevaba acuestas, tenía ropa extra tanto para adulto como para niño, además de sus tan útiles artefactos.

Su celular sonó, miro el número y luego contesto **_ si?_**

**_aun estas despierto, es buena señal_** al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la voz infantil de una niña.

**_pense que estarían observándome…_**

**_ya eres mayorcito, como te sientes?_** shinishi sonrió por el comentario, después de algunos minutos de intercambiar información y realizar cálculos aquella niña e dio instrucciones de volver **_ ya paso el tiempo límite normal, no tardes en volver_** el chico suspiro desanimado, pensaba estar caminando en la ciudad un poco más, al fin podía hacerlo sin que estuvieran detrás de el, regañándolo por alejarse.

Colgó el celular guardándolo en su bolsillo, dando media vuelta sobre sus tubillos, pero presintió algo anormal, y miro por los alrededores alzando la vista, y en uno de los edificios, apenas perceptible, noto una sombra blanca, entrecerró los ojos, no podía ser él.

* * *

El entrar al edificio no fue difícil, el trabajo duro fue subir los dos últimos pisos por las escaleras ya que el elevador no llegaba hasta ahí, un diseño bastante absurdo. Corrió lo que pudo, tratando de guardar energías por si tenía que realizar algún enfrentamiento. No podía explicarlo con palabras, pero el enfrentarse a Kaito con su cuerpo real era… _excitante._ Abrió con una fuerte patada la puerta, mostrándole por un momento un lugar solitario y oscuro.

Camino lentamente, siendo minucioso en lo que veía, hasta encontrar frente a él aquel sujeto, que normalmente se mostraba con aquella "póker face" tan característica de su persona, pero se sorprendió al ver que, se encontraba arrodillado sujetándose fuertemente el costado, su capa estaba destrozada, sus sombrero no lo llevaba, pero lo más perturbador era que lo apuntaba con aquella arma "inofensiva", que si en algún momento llegaba a proponérselo, en un punto exacto sería fatal.

Aquellos segundos fueron eternos, hasta que lentamente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad reconociendo al quien se encontraba frente a él, parpadeo unos momentos, sería absurdo no reconocerlo, había usado su personaje en varias ocasiones **_**_** Meitantei …_**_ aquello había sido en un susurro de alivio, bajo el arma descanzando un poco de su persecusion, debia ser una fortuna que estubiera ese chico ahi, de haber sido el otro estaria perdido.


End file.
